


Musicians fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [9]
Category: Florence + the Machine, Laura Marling - Fandom, Lisa Hannigan - Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Musicians, Photoshop, Pictures, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Laura Marling

  
  
  
  
_I am from Salinas_  
_Where the women go forever_  
_And they never ever stop to ask why_  



	2. Laura Marling

  
  
  
  
_Rest in the bed of my bones_  
_All that I want is a home_  
_And all you can do_  
_Is promise me bold_  
_That you won't let me grow dark_  
_Or cold_  
_As long as we both shall live._  



	3. Florence Welch

  
  
  
  
_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_The horses are coming_  
_So you better run_  



	4. Lisa Hannigan

  
   
   
   
  
  
_In my high heels and my old dress_  
_with my new keys in the wrong city._  
_I tie the knots to remember in my heart,_  
_so I choke and I sputter to a stop,_  
_I am a borrower and lender of the lot._  
_[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNjNbtR9nfU)_  



	5. Laura Marling

  
      
  
_[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bbyPvEUBvA)_  
  
  
    
    
    
    
  
  
__[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NTc61QWHes)  [(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANR3UCHWEFc)  
  
  
_There's a house across the river_  
_But alas I cannot swim_  
_And a garden of such beauty_  
_That the flower seem to grin_  
  
_There's a life across the river_  
_But I do not see_  
_Why I should please those_  
_Who will never be pleased_  



End file.
